


Hanky Panky 翻云覆雨

by Hanami0622



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 青春有你 春华秋施
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanami0622/pseuds/Hanami0622
Summary: “先生这杯hanky panky点的是我。”





	Hanky Panky 翻云覆雨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hanky Panky 翻云覆雨](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495214) by 老蜻蜓. 



> hello 我终于会用ao3发文啦 哦耶！

【Hanky Panky】 

Gin 45毫升   
Vermouth Brand 45毫升   
Bitter liquor 45毫升  
fresh lemon。  
酒不烈，但后劲大，回味足，极催情，入口苦涩，动情去品倒是越品越甜，甜却不俗，让人欲罢不能的不止它清冽的棕红、入口的强烈刺激，远远便散发着的淡淡药草香味，一瞬便将你魂都勾了去。  
有些东西上了瘾，戒不掉便要搭上自己的一辈子。

——————————————————————

施展是重庆出了名的阔少，别看这人每天没个正经，花天酒地身边美女如云，但他待人倒是真诚，也为此栽了不少跟头。了解他的人都心知肚明，这阔少不过是表面潇洒装装样子罢了，实则禁欲已久，身边的美女换了又换，却一个也没真正碰过。

施展家有权有势，不少公司都觊觎着想要拿下施展家的项目，也就不得不去讨好这位少爷，可这少爷敢情是不爱美女？圈子里传开了，便也时不时有鸡贼点的高管挑了相貌姣好的男人送来，施展到是笑而不语，留一个星期然后他期待期待，再将人公司高管约出来吃饭，菜上全了，便走到对面人跟前，凑近人耳朵说句，“没这方面兴趣，少跟我耍小聪明。”轻笑一声，便朝外走去。

突然皱了皱眉，“开车。”上车后，微微摇下车窗，点燃了一支烟。想到那晚同那男人约完会后独自去的酒吧。

——————————————————————

那酒吧离市中心很远，施展知道这地方也纯粹是被兄弟陈思键强烈推荐来着，说是绝对有他要的人，听到这话，那时到无非觉得是个玩笑，但当越来越多贿赂自己竟给自己送男人时，施展不禁觉得陈思键怕不是留了这话以解不时之需。不愧是兄弟，倒是比自己更了解自己些，于是便去了。

酒吧外头的装修很简陋，只有一个大块的旧木板被锈迹斑斑的铁链子吊在门口，往里走人倒是不多，在吧台找了个边坐下了。

叫调酒师调了一杯 Hanky Panky。

酒调好送了上来，清冽的棕红上漂浮着小半块柠檬，凑近些，那药草香味便猛地冲进鼻腔，感官瞬间变得敏感了起来。昏暗灯光下，清秀男孩儿的脸部轮廓出现在了施展的视线里，只见那男孩儿拿过自己手中的酒，微微张口叼起了杯中的柠檬，眼睛微闭，将柠檬送入了自己的口中，柠檬不酸，微微发苦，在 Hanky Panky里浸了会儿，夹着这柠檬舌吻，倒是越吻觉得越发的甜。

最后那柠檬是被男孩夺去了含在嘴里，吻毕，还不忘用舌尖舔舐了施展的唇瓣。后来便微微笑了说，

“先生这杯 Hanky Panky，点的是我。”

施展仔细打量眼前的人，精致小脸儿，鼻梁挺挺的，眼尾微微下垂，嘴巴小小的，唇瓣也像是两片粉嫩蜜橘不轻不重的贴合在了一起，男孩儿很瘦，脸颊两边却是肉嘟嘟的，像个小奶团子，胸前别着个牌子【-HCY-】。

“你叫什么名字？”施展问道，“胡春杨。”“多大了？”“20。”难以置信眼前这人竟只比自己小一岁，这张童颜真害得让人觉得像个未成年。

“买你一晚多少钱？” 

胡春杨笑了，眼角微挑对上施展的眼神。

“一晚不要钱，但要了我，以后可不许再碰任何人。”

施展不屑，一个出来卖的居然有脸和我谈未来？倒是挺聪明的知道傍上了就立马使坏求包养？

“那要看看你有没有这个能耐。”

他倒要看看，这胡春杨有什么能耐配得上他大半辈子了，说着打了个响指，又叫来了第二杯，给胡春杨，胡春杨的眼神却突然闪躲了。“我...我不会喝酒。”这话把施展惹毛了，感情跟爷在这儿装纯情？？？

拿起一旁的大半杯酒，往嘴里猛的一闷，掐着胡春杨的腰，嘴对嘴给胡春杨喂了下去，

“不会喝酒，哥哥可以教你。” 

胡春杨被施展突然的深吻抵的有些喘不上气，刚又猛的咽下一口烈酒，眼眶刷的一下发了红，睫毛上也沾了泪，眼皮下湿漉漉的像只受了欺负的小奶猫。

“味道如何？哥哥赏你的上等催情剂。”

施展晃了晃手中的酒杯，

“这最后一杯，是求哥哥喂，还是自己喝？”

胡春杨神志愈发的不清晰，感觉眼皮很重，勉强撑住自己睁开眼，那被酒精冲上脑时莫名的渴求感觉，竟给他湿润发红的眼染上了几分情欲的味道，嘴巴就这么张开了，伸出粉嫩的舌头，含糊不清的说道，

“哥哥，要哥哥喂，杨杨好渴...”

手里的酒杯微微向下倾倒，那酒顺着空气流入胡春杨的喉咙里，还未全部咽下便被施展堵紧了唇，舌头压向他的，舌尖也在他喉咙处顶着。胡春杨的大脑一片空白，全身感觉仿佛全部集中在了施展在自己口中搅动的舌尖上，小手摸向施展的腰部，往里面探去，被施展用力捏紧了手腕，贴着耳边说：“走，跟我回家。”

胡春杨在一片黑暗中被施展扛上了床，吵着说热让施展开空调，便被脱了个干干净净...

“闭嘴，买你是要你伺候我的，你倒是要求很多？”“那不开空调总得开个灯吧？我看不见哥哥的帅脸怎么高潮？啊...你好坏，这么点小要求都不能满足我的吗？”“话怎么这么多？是不是嘴里闲着觉得不舒服了？帮哥哥口，口舒服了哥哥就给你。”“哼！啥也看不清怎么口！你又看不见我倒是只顾着自己舒服了，弄疼我怎么办！？唔...” 

施展倒是毫不客气，脱了裤子，钳着胡春杨的下巴便将自己的阴茎送了进去，故意抬高了腰向里面顶了顶，压低了嗓子问胡春杨喜不喜欢，胡春杨干呕了一下双手使劲推着施展的腰，被施展按住了后脑勺，不轻不重的往复抽插，被顶的深了便从喉咙底发出几声闷哼，口中透明津液也被搅出细密小泡从嘴角剩余不多的缝隙里迸了出来。

阴茎从口中抽出的那一刻，胡春杨脱了力一般向后倒去，胸口剧烈起伏，大口大口的吸着气。施展的精液射在了胡春杨的肚脐眼下边，不给身下人休息的机会，右手攀上胡春杨的细瘦腰枝，中指无名指捞起些精液向他的后穴抹去，胡春杨突然起身颤颤巍巍的抓住施展的手腕，眼泪都流了出来，

“呜呜...我...我好怕...哥哥...杨杨不骗哥哥，杨杨真的没做过，杨杨怕疼...”“怕疼？还想要哥哥疼你温柔点？那你出来卖什么？”

双指毫不犹豫的插进了胡春杨紧实的后穴里，强烈的不适感让胡春杨猛的夹紧了腿，后穴凹凸不平的肉壁也跟着缩紧包裹着施展的手指，双腿硬是被施展掰开来，明明是你情我愿的事倒莫名因为胡春杨生理的抗拒变得有了些强奸戏码的感觉。

“乖，怕疼更要好好做扩张。”手指又往里伸了点，摸到上壁微微粗糙的小凸起，弯曲了手指用指腹在那处轻轻抠动起来，前所未有的快感蔓延在胡春杨的全身，后穴的疼痛感也被冲刷的一干二净。

“啊...哥哥，这里好舒服…”“是这里？”

施展加了点力，抚摸着胡春杨的前头，按压配合着左手上下的提拉，不一会儿便让青涩少年获得了高潮时的快感，胡春杨高潮时，腰和臀部抬得高高的，像一座平板小桥，施展故意用手指按住胡春杨的铃口，胡春杨要射精时却感觉前头被堵的死死的，双腿不住颤动，扭动着腰，没发出什么听了让人性欲大开的浪叫，倒像个小狼崽一般嗷呜了一声，便没了力气瘫倒了。

“宝宝，要进来了。”

施展俯下身去，右手握着阴茎对准了刚做完扩张还微微张着小口的粉嫩后穴，顶了好几下才勉强塞进了龟头，胡春杨的只觉得后穴被猛的撑大，甬道两边火辣辣的有种被生生撕裂的感觉。

“啊...好痛...哥哥！”“忍一忍，过一会儿就不痛了。” 男人的嘴骗人的鬼，施展扶着胡春杨的腰用力挺进直到整根没入。

“啊呜！...痛！...痛死啦！” 胡春杨的双腿胡乱踢了起来，臀部也不住上下摆动想要把施展那根挤出去，双手紧紧抠着床单，嘴巴里断断续续发出噫呜的叫声。

“操...你真是处？”施展被炽热而紧实的肉壁裹着险些缴了械，心里想着自己身强力壮铁血男人竟差点儿疑似早泄交代在他这儿了？这就是他胡春杨的能耐？

“看着我。”施展命令似的对胡春杨说到，“说喜欢哥哥，哥哥操我，操的我迈不开腿，下不了床，爽到一辈子只想做哥哥一个的人。” 随即便扣住胡春杨的胯骨，开始了猛烈的抽插。没有什么调情似的九浅一深，倒是狠了心的次次顶到底，还用手腕去按压胡春杨的小腹。

“啊...喜欢...哥哥...哥哥操...操我...操的我迈...不开...腿...下不了床...啊啊...爽...爽到...一辈子只做哥哥...一个人的...人...哥哥...啊...啊...施展哥哥...也...也要...答应...杨杨可...可不可以...”

夹杂着肉体交合猛烈的碰撞声，胡春杨忍着痛断断续续吐出了这一整段话。下身的痛感虽然丝毫未减，身体却像过电一般酥麻了起来，胡春杨用腰力起身想去吻施展，倒被施展抢了先，锁骨被他咬住，湿软舌头勾勒锁骨线条滑向胸口，只觉得胸前微弱刺痛，看到自己的乳尖被施展衔住向外拉拽。“喂！...不要咬那里！...很奇怪！”

除了疼痛便是羞耻，胡春杨小时候便经常和父亲一起去公共浴场，发育时期脑子里的性欲也时常出来作怪，总是东张西望忍不住去观察那些成熟男人的身体，夜晚一个人的房间里，褪去了上衣，便去捏胸前的两个小点，一边揉搓着一边想道，为什么自己胸前的和那些男人不一样，软软的粉粉的，明明快成年的人了，怎么还像小孩子一样，习惯的揉搓也使胡春杨的乳头变得异常的敏感，只是对乳尖稍微施力便足以让自己兴奋起来。更何况是现在，乳头被含在湿润口中，乳尖被轻啃，中间的小洞也被施展用舌尖摩挲。下身再一次起了反应，双腿树袋熊一般勾住了施展的腰，贴在施展的腹部蹭来蹭去。

施展张开双臂搂紧胡春杨，朝深处猛插几下，便翻了个个，改为后入。

胡春杨像小猫伸懒腰一般被放倒在了揪的皱巴巴的床单上，屁股翘的高高的，跪着的双腿倒是因为无力而向下滑落。

施展一口咬住胡春杨的后颈，左手照顾着胡春杨的前头，右手随着抽插的频率有节奏的打向胡春杨的屁股。

胡春杨软软的头发被汗浸湿一缕缕搭在额前，随着施展的进出来回晃动，臀部火辣辣的灼烧感觉早已蔓延至全身，脑子里早就被性欲冲刷的一干二净什么也不剩，大幅度扭动着腰，头高高仰着，张着嘴巴肆意叫的欢愉。

只觉得欲仙欲死，房间暖意里充斥着快要溢出的情欲味道冲刷着两人的感官，眼前是满目春光，耳边回荡着催促性欲更上一层的美妙声音，彼此灵魂的交换共享，让两个人得到了前所未有的愉悦感，这时候只想要更多，想要直冲顶端。

腰部被施展的双手掐紧，突然的加速让胡春杨直接瘫倒在床上，转过头侧着脸看向身后的施展，眼睛里是火热是欲望。

“啊啊...施展...哥哥，我好想...去...啊...我...我快不行了...”胡春杨软软糯糯的嗓音让施展一度失去理智，“宝贝，你里面真的好湿好软，哥哥也快撑不住了。宝贝，要和哥哥一起去吗？”

最后一次撞击，直达顶峰。

阴茎还未从体内抽出，便被施展从背后抱住，两人就这样躺在床上，胡春杨的耳朵被施展咬住，用舌头舔弄。

合着口中吐出的滚烫的气，比平日里更加低沉的性感气音在胡春杨耳边，

“舒服吗？”

“嗯...哥哥。好累呀，想睡觉了...想...要哥哥亲亲...”

施展并未发现自己眼角溢出了宠溺的笑，自己也觉得疲惫却还是起身帮胡春杨清理干净，给他盖好被子，唇间落下一个温柔绵长的吻。

“晚安”

“晚安哥哥”

钻进自己怀里的胡春杨很快入睡，施展心里满是喜欢，胡春杨像一只小狗狗，睡着睡着翻过身去还砸吧砸吧嘴，发出呜呜的呼声。

施展用手轻轻抚摸他软软的小脑袋，觉得获得了莫大的满足感，一时间竟抛开了一切，只想着有他在身边就好。

醒来时，仿佛是做了一个美梦。

身边的小奶团子竟然已经不在了，施展心头一紧，连忙换好衣服，赶去昨晚那间酒吧，酒吧的门关的严严实实。门口的木板也换了，上面是三个字。

未营业

胡春杨去哪了。

这是施展最近每天都在不安的事，去酒吧时遇见人都说他走了却也不说要去哪，施展着急悔恨自己当时为什么没有答应他一辈子。  
——————————————————————

项目终于在月底和一个刚成立不久信誉风评却名列前茅的集团签下了，施展倒是没兴趣去参加什么董事建交会，坐在办公室转椅上面划着手机发呆，办公室的门被推开，施展心想着谁胆子这么大不敲门就进来，椅背还没转过去，就被蒙住眼睛，梦里好听的嗓音就在耳边，

“施展哥哥，合作愉快啦～”

“嗯？？？胡春杨？？？”

“有什么疑问日后我都会用实际行动来证明给你，现在我只想要一个答案，施展哥哥的一辈子，我现在可以要了吗？”

——————————————————————

电话里

“陈思键你小子卖我？你认识胡春杨？知道胡春杨喜欢我？你给我俩骗到酒吧里制造什么精心曼妙的相遇？还那里一定有你要的人？我谢谢你啊！你想的什么馊主意！胡春杨多好一孩子！害得我当时以为他是...靠...”

施展激动了一波挂了电话，从厕所走了出来，直接正面拥住靠在沙发上的胡春杨，陷了下去。

“胡春杨你怎么认识的我？”“在年会上呀，无聊死了，中途想溜走来着，谁知道看到了你，人群当中，就你最好看。”

“嘻嘻...” 施展笑的像个憨憨，又突然皱起了眉 “你这个小笨蛋！！！那种酒吧下次可不许去了！怎么什么歪主意都往心里去！那么乱！万一被坏人盯上了怎么办！”

“你不就是那个坏人吗？”

“......” 施展脸一红，把头埋在胡春杨锁骨间，不说话了。

对你一见钟情，要你一辈子被我预定，

你是我的Hanky Panky，戒不掉便永远动心。

END

——————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
